My little Excalibur
by lifestalker
Summary: Varios siglos después de la derrota de Stonesword King ante su némesis Mordred, los aprendices de las princesas viajarán a la lejana Uniterra para desenterrar el pasado y descubrir secretos guardados desde hace cientos de años.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1:

Aquel sábado por la noche todos los ponies dormían menos uno, un joven unicornio de pelaje café, melena castaña y ojos marrón claro leía con detenimiento un libro grueso de tapas verdes y finas páginas sobre las cuales centraba toda su atención con el fin de absorber todo el conocimiento posible. A su tutora Twilight Sparkle le recordaba mucho a sí misma cuando aún era pupila de Celestia. Aunque Twilight llevaba poco tiempo como princesa, ya se le había concedido el derecho de tener su propio alumno, razón por la que Talker , el joven antes mencionado, tenía la misma edad que ella, de hecho, a la gente solía extrañarle que Talker tratara a su maestra como se trataría a una persona mayor. Cuando Twilight eligió a Talker como pupilo éste no tenía disciplina alguna y todos lo consideraban una persona molesta y desagradable, pero ella había visto algo en él y nadie entendía por qué de todos los maravillosos estudiantes merecedores de tal honor, ella tuvo que elegir a ese en particular.

Los ojos de Talker estaban rojos y el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero él seguía luchando por mantenerse despierto. Su principal pasión era la mitología, sabía de todo, desde los relatos nórdicos hasta el vudú de las tribus del sur. Pero lo que más le interesaba era el mito Artúrico, y no era de extrañar ya que fue la mismísima Sparkle quien le obligó a estudiarlo en un principio. Con el tiempo la pasión de Talker fue haciéndose más y más grande hasta convertirse en la obsesión que era ahora.

Talker había cambiado mucho en el año que llevaba como pupilo de la princesa, pasó de ser un perezoso y antisocial a ser una persona culta y amistosa, no obstante tenía aún un gran complejo ya que no poseía cutie mark y ocultaba esto último usando pantalones. Él tenía dos amigos, Nashikku y Alan. Nashikku era una unicornio Blanca como la nieve de melena castaña oscura y su cutie mark era un lápiz sobre un papel. Alan era un pony terrestre de color marrón claro y melena negra cuya cutie mark era un libro de historia. Los tres se conocieron porque Twilight insistió en que Talker debía tener relaciones sociales y los más cercanos eran ellos dos, ya que Nashikku era la nueva aprendiz de celestia y Alan el aprendiz de Luna.

XXX

-Talker, es tarde, deberías ir a descansar.-

-….-

-Talker…..¿estás despierto?-

-oh, lo siento maestra….es que estaba inmerso en la lectura y…..-

-ya sé que te gusta mucho leer pero te hará daño no descansar-

-Pero….yo-

-nada de peros ¿acaso no te has visto los ojos? Anda, ve a descansar-

-de…acuerdo maestra-

XXX

Las mañanas de Talker estaban rigurosamente planeadas por él mismo. Todos los días su despertador sonaba a las 6:45 am y se levantaba por fin a las 7:00 am, se duchaba rápidamente y se vestía con su camiseta de "unplugged", luego preparaba su alforja con su cuaderno de campo y una pluma con punta de oro, regalo de su bisabuelo y salía a los jardines o a la ciudad o a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera documentar cosas interesantes para mostrárselas a Twilight. A él le gustaba esa rutina y esa mañana no fue distinta a las demás. Se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y salió al centro de la ciudad. A talker le gustaba mucho sentarse bajo la sombra de un Olivo que había en el parque a leer, pero hoy había quedado con Alan para visitar el museo de arqueología de Canterlot, llevaban varias semanas planeándolo y no quería defraudar a su amigo.

XXX

-Hola Talker-

-Hola Alan ¿has traído tu cuaderno de campo?-

-No, Luna dijo que podía tomarme el día libre-

-como sea, entremos-

XXX

El museo estaba lleno de objetos curiosos e interesantes de todas las épocas conocidas por los ponies. Desde lanzas de los Pegartanos hasta una guillotina de la revolución Poncesa. Como era de imaginar, Talker fue directamente a la sección de la edad media. Se sentía como un niño en una juguetería viendo las espadas y las armaduras. Entonces recordó el propósito de la visita y sacó el cuaderno de campo y su pluma y comenzó a documentar hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que veía.

XXX

Objeto: Cuerno de Paladín

Época: siglo XI

Descripción: Una simple funda metálica para un cuerno, sin detalles específicos

Anotaciones: Uno de los accesorios que usaban los paladines en la edad media. Los paladines eran una sección del ejército que se dedicaba a proteger los palacios donde habitaba gente importante. Este cuerno tenía 2 funciones:

-Proteger el verdadero cuerno de los ataques enemigos.

-Aumentar gradualmente el poder mágico del portador

XXX

-Talker, deberías dejar el cuaderno un rato y disfrutar-

-Ya estoy disfrutando, el mundo medieval era algo….-

-…Algo apasionante, ya lo sé pero...-

Un pergamino aparece de la nada frente a Talker.

-oh, un mensaje de la princesa Twilight…veamos….-

Aprendices Talker y Alan, Las princesas solicitan vuestra presencia en el palacio de canterlot ipso-facto. Un transporte os espera en la entrada del museo.

-vaya, no se les escapa ni una, sabían que estábamos aquí y todo.-

-vamos, hay que ir rápido-

XXX

En la entrada del museo les esperaba un carruaje tirado por 2 pegasos. El viaje hasta el palacio no duró demasiado tiempo. Al llegar, Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Nashikku los estaban esperando junto a algún tipo de objeto oculto tras una lona blanca. Ambos saludaron a las princesas con una respetuosa reverencia y acto seguido estas procedieron a hablar.

-Ya podéis levantaros- dijo Celestia

-Alan, de verdad siento haberte hecho venir en tu día libre pero sabes que solo te llamaría por algo realmente importante.-dijo Luna

-Oh, no pasa nada, de verdad, es un placer estar a su disposición para lo que sea necesario.-

Alan siempre había sido así, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su maestra ya que la admiraba muchísimo.

-como ya sabéis, los tres lleváis un tiempo haciendo prácticas con nosotras y vuestros avances han sido muy satisfactorios-continuó Celestia

A Celestia nunca le gustó usar superlativos como "espectacular" o "genial", por eso solía usar términos positivos pero no muy exagerados.

-generalmente se necesitan años de estudio continuo, pero habéis demostrado estar perfectamente cualificados para terminar vuestro ciclo de aprendizaje.- explicaba Twilight

-¿Terminar?-preguntó Nash

-Así es, es tiempo de vuestro examen final-respondió Celestia

-¿no es como muy pronto?- dijo Talker inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

-créeme, no haría esto si no te creyera preparado-le respondió su mentora

-sin más preámbulos, os presento vuestro examen final-dijo Luna

Luna quitó la lona dejando al descubierto un zócalo de piedra con extraños grabados.

- lo descubrimos hace tiempo cerca del reino de cristal y nuestros investigadores no pudieron reconocer de qué se trataba-explicaba Twilight

-tomaos vuestro tiempo para examinarlo y mostrarnos todos los avances en la investigación- dijo Celestia

-Si lográis descubrir que és o para qué sirve podréis dar por terminado vuestro período de estudiantes.-continuó Luna

-os repito que no debéis tener prisa. Ahora podéis tomaros el resto del día libre.- dijo Twilight

-Genial! Eso significa que podemos volver al museo- exclamó Alan alegre

-(examinando el zócalo)….mejor ve tú, yo tengo trabajo aquí- dijo Talker

-ejemm- carraspeó Twilight

-Pensándolo mejor, me voy contigo.- dijo Talker con una sonrisa algo tonta

XXX

Tras una bonita tarde entre los tres amigos, Talker se va a su habitación e intenta dormir, pero la curiosidad por saber más de ese zócalo le quema por dentro y decide esperar a que todos estén en sus camas para escabullirse hasta el estudio. Sin hacer ruido, recorre los largos pasillos del palacio evitando a la guardia real. Cuando al fin llega al estudio comienza a examinar el zócalo. Suavemente desliza sus dedos sobre las inscripciones y los surcos que parecían haber sido escritas por algún loco sin seguir ningún criterio aparente. Para Talker fue fácil saber de qué época era el objeto, pero descifrar el mensaje era otra cosa. Desde la oscuridad su maestra le observaba sonriente, sabía que Talker haría algo así pero no quería detenerle, si había un momento para dejarle liberar todo su potencial, tenía que ser este.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente Talker acababa de despertarse. Sin su despertador le era muy difícil hacerlo y de hecho se sobresaltó al ver que entraba luz por la ventana y percatarse de que se había quedado dormido más tiempo del debido. Corrió hasta su habitación e hizo lo que hacía todas las mañanas pero esta vez con más prisa de la normal. Al salir de su habitación vio a Alan vistiendo una elegante camisa blanca y a Nash con un vestido.

-¿por qué tanta elegancia chicos? ¿tenéis una cita? (rie)-

Este sentido del humor que rozaba lo idiota le salvaba de que la gente le viera como un amargado.

-¿es que no lo recuerdas? Hoy vienen las portadoras a visitarnos- le contestó Alan

-¡Demonios! ¿Eso era hoy? Por favor cubrirme mientras me pongo algo decente.-

Talker entró muy rápido en su habitación y cogió una camisa verde a cuadros, se roció con un perfume de canela que él mismo había hecho y se fue corriendo a la sala de reuniones. Allí se encontraban las portadoras charlando con la princesa Twilight. Talker no sólo admiraba a las portadoras, también sentía una gran atracción hacia Fluttershy, quien era algo así como su amor platónico. Nunca había podido conocerlas en persona ya que desde que Twilight Sparkle se había convertido en princesa tenía muy poco tiempo para ver a sus amigas. Talker observaba desde la puerta buscando el momento adecuado para entrar sin llamar la atención. Cuando ninguna miraba, se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó en la mesa junto a Nash y Alan.

-hola chicos ¿llego muy tarde?-

-no te preocupes, ni siquiera las hemos saludado nosotros aún-dijo Nash

-veo que te has preparado para conocer a Flutter….digo a las portadoras ¿eh?- dijo Alan

-muy gracioso- dijo Talker con una sonrisa sarcástica

-vamos, no te piques conmigo- decía Alan sonriendo

-Shhhh, callaos que ya llegan-susurró Nash

-…y esos son los aprendices, os van a caer genial…Chicos, venid aquí- dijo Twilight

Los tres amigos caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta llegar en frente de ellas.

-¡Por Celestia! ¡Que elegancia al vestir!- exclamaba Rarity en un tono exagerado

-mmmm y este huele a canela- dijo Pinkie olisqueando a Talker e incomodándolo bastante

-si…esto…es mi perfume casero…-

-¿no estáis algo mayores para ser aprendices? Quiero decir, tenéis casi nuestra misma edad- preguntó Rainbow

-Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad- dijo Applejack

-Si, eso es porque las princesas y yo quisimos probar algo nuevo tomando aprendices que no fueran tan jóvenes.-

-aaaaaaaah- dijeron todas

¿Y tú por qué usas tanta ropa?, así nadie puede ver tu cutie mark- le preguntó Rainbow a Talker

-(expresión triste) yo…..pues…..-

-oh, entiendo. No te preocupes, seguro aparecerá pronto-

-si , señorita dash-

-tranquilo chico, llamame rainbow, no me gustan las formalidades-

-si, Rainbow-

En ese momento un pony terrestre color gris con crin corta y negra, ojos azules con gafas rectangulares y de cutie mark una escuadra y un compás entra en la habitación

-siento haber tardado tanto…es que…me topé con este amiguito…..(del chaleco sale una pequeña lagartija que sube hasta la cabeza del pony)-

-¡es precioso!- exclamó Fluttershy con sus ojos iluminados

-Gregor, ve con los demás- dijo Twilight

-si, su alteza (va hacia los demás y le lanza a Talker una mirada pícara, éste le devuelve un gruñido)-

-Gregor es el aprendiz de Cadence, ha regresado de un viaje a manehattan…..¡ah! eso me recuerda…Talker, Gregor no ha visto aún el zócalo….¿podrías mostrárselo?-

-lo cierto es que preferiría que Nash…..- dijo Gregor

-¡Si! ¡eso! ¡que Nash vaya con él!- dijo Talker

-he dicho que irás tú- insistió Twilight

Talker se apartó unos metros junto a Twilight

-Maestra, ya sabes que ese tipo y yo…-

-se respetuoso y llámalo por su nombre-

-(suspira) de acuerdo…ya sabes que Gregor y yo no nos llevamos bien-

-y es por eso que quiero que paséis tiempo juntos, dale una oportunidad y ya verás que podéis ser buenos amigos-

-maestra, no creo que….-

-te agradecería que no cuestionaras mis métodos-

-(suspira otra vez) de acuerdo, maestra…(mira a Gregor) Tú, sígueme-

-(con mala cara) Como sea- dijo Gregor en voz baja

(ambos se van de la habitación)

-esos dos no se llevan muy bien ¿cierto?- preguntó Rainbow

-no sé qué les pasa, no se soportan el uno al otro y siempre se están provocando entre ellos. La lagartija es un claro ejemplo-

-¿la lagartija?- preguntó Fluttershy

-Larga historia, ya te la contaré-

XXX

Por los pasillos del palacio caminaban Talker y Gregor. En el ambiente reinaba un silencio frío y se podía palpar el odio entre los dos. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido entre ellos, sólo se sabía que no se soportaban y que cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro era mejor alejarse del lugar.

-buena jugada la de la lagartija- decía Talker bastante cabreado

-no ha sido el mejor de mis movimientos, jeje-

-aléjate de ella o lo lamentarás-

-oh, creeme, no es ella quien me interesa. Solo quería molestarte un poco, eso es todo-

-eres despreciable, menos mal que ya hemos llegado-

-veamos ese zócalo-

Gregor era arquitecto, no obstante, como aprendiz que era, debía saber al menos lo básico de todas las ramas del conocimiento. Podría decirse entonces que los aprendices eran, en términos del saber, unos "ilustrados"

-¡es impresionante! ¡Diría que es un grabado en piedra del siglo…..-

-…siglo XI, ya lo sé, pero se supone que debemos descubrir que significan todos esos garabatos, tengo un par de teorías pero….-

-hola chicos-dijo Nash

-hay que ver, yo tan feliz hablando de rocas con la señorita Pie y llega la princesa a pedirnos que vengamos a vigilaros- dijo Alan algo molesto

-no seas pesado caray, de todos modos así aprovechamos de adelantar algo del examen- le contestó Nash

-bueno, pues comencemos, Talker y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es del siglo XI pero aún debemos saber que significa la inscripción-

-¿hemos? Me suena a manada- dijo Talker

-si, tienes razón….YO he llegado a dicha conclusión-

-¡pero serás….! ( se lanza hacia su cuello)-

-¿pero qué ha….?-

Alan y Nash fueron a por ellos para separarlos, Alan tomó a Talker por las patas delanteras y Nash arrastró a Gregor por las patas traseras.

-¡a ver si así aprendes!-

-¡te voy a….! (corre hacia talker)-

Talker le asestó un puñetazo a gregor que aunque no fue tan fuerte como para dañarle si lo fue lo suficiente para romperle el cristal derecho de sus gafas.

-¡es suficiente!-

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la imponente voz de la princesa Sparkle. Talker supo entonces que estaba perdido ya que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera usar para mentirle a su maestra, y aunque hubiera podido no lo habría hecho, pues el respeto que tenía hacia su mentora no se lo permitiría.

-bien, exijo una explicación-

-este…..animal me ha golpeado-

-habla correctamente-

-de acuerdo…Talker me ha golpeado-

-¿es eso cierto?-

-yo….yo….(agacha la cabeza) si, maestra-

-Supongo que sabes que pasará a continuación-

-si, maestra-

-mírame a la cara cuando te hablo-

-si, maestra-

Entonces Twilight supo porqué Talker no la miraba a la cara. Una lágrima casi invisible surcaba la mejilla del joven mientras su maestra castigaba sin piedad sus incorrectos actos

-has demostrado no tener la madurez suficiente para cumplir con los objetivos de tu examen. Por ello te rebajo nuevamente a aprendiz-

-si, maestra-

-ahora retírate-

Talker no dijo nada, solo se retiró de la habitación, se detuvo un instante en el pasillo y luego corrió a toda prisa quién sabe a dónde.

Talker corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos, no quería saber nada de nadie, sólo quería llegar a su habitación lo antes posible. Mientras corría sin mirar bien por dónde iba se tropezó con una pegaso amarilla con melena rosada, se trataba de Fluttershy

-¡Ay!-

-¡oh no! de…de verdad lo siento…yo…..-

-(incorporándose) no pasa nada….un momento…..¿tú no eres el aprendiz de Twilight?-

-(suspira) si…soy yo…-

-¿por qué corres por el pasillo? Vas a hacerte daño-

-yo solo…..tienes razón…-

Entonces llega Pinkie dando brincos como de costumbre

-lalala lalalala…..ah hola chicos-

-hola pinkie-

-hola señorita Pie-

-¿y esa cara tan larga?-

- ….-

-déjame adivinar...Twilight no te deja hacer el examen porque le has roto las gafas al aprendiz de Cadence porque te había provocado mostrándole la lagartija a Fluttershy porque Fluttershy…emmm...bueno…ya sabes...eso

-(sus pupilas se dilatan) ¿c….como has sabido todo eso?- dice Talker asombrado

-No lo sabía, sólo era una suposición-

- oh….esto…..bueno…yo tengo que irme-

-adiós Talker- dijo Fluttershy

-a…adiós (se va corriendo a su habitación)-

-¿y bien? ¿Por qué yo qué?-

-oh…pues…¡oh! ¿es eso un conejito?-

-¡¿dónde?!(se da la vuelta y pinkie huye del lugar)-

Mientras, la expresión de Talker cambia radicalmente, antes era una expresión de rabia tan fuerte que quemaba sólo con verle a los ojos, ahora era una sonrisa de boca cerrada muy poco común en él.

*no me puedo creer que sepa mi nombre…pero que estoy diciendo (se da a sí mismo una leve bofetada) venga ya, me estoy comportando como un fan de Melena Gómez…si mi hermana menor me viera perdería el poco respeto que le queda por mí*

Talker entró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama sin sacarse la ropa como de costumbre. Esta vez sólo se tumbó y durmió plácidamente

A la mañana siguiente su despertador sonó dando lugar a su ritual matutino de cada día. Se levantó, se duchó, se cepilló los dientes y se vistió. Al llegar al pasillo le esperaba un guardia de pelaje amarillo y melena azul, era Flash Sentry.

-Hola Talker, ¿Cómo va eso? (chocan las pezuñas) Mi chica….digo…..La princesa Sparkle quiere verte-

-je je eres un cabroncete, bueno, ya voy yo para allá, gracias por avisar-

-A por ellos tigre-

Talker y Flash se llevaban bastante bien, él fue la primera persona (¿o debería decir "el primer poni"?) con la que entabló amistad cuando llegó a palacio.

En la sala de tronos Twilight se encontraba junto a Celestia y Luna, Twilight estaba algo alterada y hablaba con Celestia, pero Talker apenas entendía lo que decían.

-ya basta Twilight, ya está decidido- decía Celestia

-pero…su majestad…no creo que…..-

-silencio que ya ha llegado- dijo Luna

-buenos días sus majestades, ¿Cual de sus deseos me ha traído hoy ante ustedes?-

-no te molestes en ser educado, ayer nos enteramos de lo que pasó y la mismísima princesa Cadence vino aquí, lo cierto es que no estaba realmente enfadada y al igual que tu maestra ella tampoco quiso que te castigáramos- dijo Celestia

-pero la realidad no es otra que la siguiente. Has demostrado no saber comportarte correctamente con la gente de tu entorno, razón por la cual te enviaremos a Ponyville a aprender sobre la amistad y las relaciones sociales suspendiendo temporalmente tus estudios- dijo Luna

-con todo respeto su majestad, creo que...- decía Talker

-no me cuestiones- dijo Luna

-mis disculpas, su majestad-

-dispones de dos horas para preparar tu equipaje y despedirte de tus amigos, y sabiendo que eres alguien noble, espero que sepas admitir tu error y pedirle disculpas a Gregor-continuó Celestia

-gracias, su majestad (se retira de la habitación seguido por Twilight)-

En el pasillo ambos caminan callados hasta que Talker decide romper el hielo

-no me puedo creer que vayan a separarnos-

-sólo será temporal, debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar-

-supongo, pero ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?-

-te quedaras en Ponyville y trabajaras con cada una de mis amigas hasta que las princesas determinen que mereces volver aquí-

-Adiós, maestra-

-Adiós, Talker (un abrazo….que bonito)-

Talker entró en su habitación y llenó su maleta con lo que creía que necesitaría: Un libro de mitología, unas cuantas camisas de cuadros, algunos pantalones, otro libro de mitología (nunca se sabe cuando necesitarás uno)…y así hasta tener una pesada y gorda maleta.

XXX

En la estación de trenes de Canterlot, el tren en el que va Talker acaba de partir y él saluda desde la ventana a sus amigos

-¡que te vaya bien!- dijo Nash

-¡traeme alguna roca cuando vuelvas!- dijo Alan

Cuando el tren se hubo alejado lo suficiente del lugar, Talker decidió vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento y descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión. ¿Qué es más noble para el alma? ¿Sufrir los golpes y flechas de la injusta fortuna o tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades y oponiéndose a ellas, encontrar el fin? Morir, dormir, nada más.

Yo había elegido la primera elección resignándome a lo que las princesas determinaron que era lo mejor para mí: alejarme de la ciudad e ir a aprender a ponyville. No obstante no me parecía mala idea, así podría estar cerca de las portadoras y pasar tiempo de calidad con ellas, casi parecían unas vacaciones más que una sanción. Lo único malo era estar lejos de Twilight, ella era como otra madre para mí, en realidad era mi única madre ya que la verdadera nunca supo entenderme y aunque ella si me quería nunca logró conectar conmigo (porque yo siempre me mantuve distante). Curioso, sigo hablando de twilight como si de una persona mayor se tratase, a veces olvido que tenemos la misma edad. Pero me estoy desviando del tema ¿verdad? Mi querida mentora, ya te echo de menos, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, todo es culpa mía. Yo se más que nadie que la violencia no tiene justificación. Ella no lo decía pero yo estaba seguro de que la había decepcionado, eso era lo peor.

Un fuerte pitido me despertó de mi trance y liberó mi mente de los amargados pensamientos que me invadían. Era hora de demostrar que Twilight no había perdido el tiempo conmigo, que realmente merecía ser su aprendiz. Hoy es un nuevo día. Bajé del tren sin prestar mucha atención a lo que veía, de todos modos no era algo muy importante, un par de bancos para la espera y algunos ponies abrazando a sus recién llegados parientes y amigos, Ciertamente no era nada que creía importante. Un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro y crin rubia, de cutie mark una lupa me esperaba, su nombre era Michael.

-muy buenas-dijo él

-un placer- contesté yo extendiéndole la pata

-sígueme, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte-

Creo que olvidé mencionar que Michael es la pareja de Applejack y que esta le pidió que me fuera a buscar a la estación. Él es un tío legal, trabaja en el departamento de policía de Manehattan pero le concedieron unos días libres y no perdió la oportunidad de venir a visitar a su "pastel de manzana". Si, así la llama y según él ella lo llama "buñuelito".

Total, que con todo esto de las presentaciones (porque me llevó por todo el pueblo presentándome a toda la gente) acabamos en sugarcube corner hablando y riéndonos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-y entonces le dije al novato "no necesitas un arado, peinar la zona es sólo una expresión" y él dijo "ah…pues haberlo dicho antes jefe"-contaba Michael

-ja ja ja…..tienes tantas anécdotas que uno de seguro nunca se aburriría contigo-dije yo

-si jaja, bueno, será hora de que nos vayamos a casa-dijo él

Al cabo de un rato Michael me dejó en una casa a las afueras, al parecer la renta corría a cuenta de Celestia durante los primeros días, como dije antes, esto más que parecer un castigo parecen unas vacaciones. Michael se fue y yo organicé mis cosas para sentirme como en casa. Al cabo de un rato todo estaba igual que en mi vieja habitación, era como si aún estuviese con mis amigos y con mi mentora en Canterlot. Me acosté nostálgico en mi cama y comencé a leer para distraerme, pero nada en el mundo podía hacerme olvidar lo que había hecho.

-*soy una decepción*- pensé

-no lo eres, jamás me has decepcionado y no lo hiciste esta vez-dijo una voz en mi cabeza, me resultaba familiar.

-¿Twilight?...es decir….¿maestra?-pregunte yo asombrado

-hola Talker, así que ya estás nostálgico, que rápido- dijo ella

-¿Cómo es que estamos hablando, donde está?-dije yo buscándola por todas partes

-no te molestes en buscarme, estoy hablándote a través de tu mente-

-¿y no está un poco feo eso de meterse en mentes ajenas?-

-no te preocupes, es un hechizo de telepatía que solo me permite escuchar cosas que estén dirigidas a mí- decía Twilight

-uff…eso tranquiliza bastante-dije yo, ella se rió

-¿y qué cuentas? ¿has conocido ya a Michael?-

-si, es buen tipo y me presentó a todo el pueblo-

-eso es genial. Por cierto, me gustaría que hablaras conmigo cada noche para contarme de tus progresos, recuerda que esto es muy importante si planeas volver a tus estudios normales-

-de acuerdo, maestra-

-ah, y otra cosa, ya puedes dejar de llamarme maestra, es decir…..me haces sentir vieja, por favor no lo hagas-

-oh…de acuerdo mae…Princesa Twilight-

-no…así tampoco…sólo Twilight ¿vale?- de acuerdo Twi

-tampoco te pases- dijo riéndose sutilmente

-buenas noches Twilight-le dije yo, entonces me tapé con las mantas y caí profundamente dormido-

XXX

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, con todo el lío del viaje había olvidado poner en hora el despertador por lo que cuando sonó marcaba las 6:45 aunque en ponyville ya eran las 9:45 (demasiado tarde) Hice mi ritual matutino de ducharme y en fin…todo eso que siempre hago. Salí corriendo de casa y me dirigí a Sweet Apple Acres, donde se supone que un tal Big Macintosh me esperaría para un trabajo según lo que me había dicho Michael. Llegué allí y vi a un semental enorme y de color rojo cuya cutie mark era una manzana verde, al parecer abierta. Me acerqué a él y me presenté.

-buenos días señor, mi nombre es Talker , Talker a secas. Al parecer usted tenía una tarea para mí-

Él comenzó a reírse de repente y yo no sabía qué decir

-emm…¿le pasa algo señor?- pregunté yo

Él me contestó aún con un poco de risa- no, nada…es que es la primera vez que…..(y se sigue riendo el tío pesado)…es la primera vez que alguien me trata de…..(ahora está que llora de la risa)…de "usted"-

*¿En serio era eso? No me parece tan gracioso*

-bueno, ahora, siendo serios, realmente no me dijeron que clase de trabajo asignarte así que lo mejor será que aproveches de pasear un rato y cuando llegue Applejack ella te dirá que hacer-

-o sea que tengo un rato libre-

-eyeup-

XXX

*vaya, supongo que he tenido suerte, creo que iré a algún restaurante, acabo de recordar que no he desayunado…..¿y esto? Parece una escuela.*

De repente un montón de niños comenzaron a salir del lugar jugando y gritando…nada raro…lo que los niños suelen hacer...

-así que hoy estas sola ¿no llorona-bloom?-

*¿eh?*

-ya déjenme, por favor-

*suena como que alguien no la está pasando bien*

Giré para ver a tres potrillas, una tenía el pelaje amarillo muy claro y tenía un lazo adornando su roja melena, no tenía cutie mark. De las otras dos una tenía el pelaje color lila y su melena era color malva y blanco, su cutie mark era una tiara y en la cabeza llevaba una….¿tiara?...para nada irónico. La tercera tenía el pelaje gris, su melena era color platino y llevaba unos lentes, su cutie mark era una…¿cuchara? ¿pero de dónde salen esas niñas?

-sin tus amigas no resultas tan dura, claro ¿Qué se podría esperar de alguien de la familia Apple? ¡Fenómeno! Ji ji ji-

*ya fue suficiente*

Caminé hacia ellas y pisé fuerte con mi pezuña delantera derecha para hacerme notar. Las tres se giraron un momento a verme y luego volvieron a mirarse entre ellas para seguir molestando a la potrilla de melena roja.

-¿y donde están las cutie mark lloronas ahora que las necesitas?

*¿pero qué les pasa a estas dos?* Golpeé mi pezuña nuevamente y esta vez ambas se dieron la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿desea algo señor?-dijo la de melena gris. A mí me sorprendió esta cortesía

-si…yo…*vamos talker, no seas blando, habla firme*¿podría preguntarles por qué molestan a esta chica?-

-oh, esto…ella…..-

Yo la interrumpí -…..ella no tiene cutie mark, ¿cierto?-

- emmmm si- dijo la potra gris un poco avergonzada

-bien, me gustaría pedirles que dejaran a la chica en paz, ¿podrán hacer eso?-

-si…señor- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-una cosa más, ¿podría saber sus nombres?-

-yo soy diamond tiara-

-y yo silver spoon-

-bien, pueden irse-

Ellas solo se fueron con un aire realmente despreciable, como el de los muchos unicornios de Canterlot que caminaban con el mentón tan levantado que no veían ni por dónde iban

-¿estás bien pequeña?-

-Sí, gracias-dijo ella

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Applebloom- dijo sonriendo

-Applebloom….Apple…¿de casualidad eres familiar de la señorita Applejack y el señor Big Macintosh?-

-Si, si que lo soy, soy su hermana menor-dijo ella para luego reírse

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- pregunté yo

-es que….es la primera vez que alguien trata de "señor" a BigMac-

*ugh, había olvidado que ellos son muy coloquiales*

-ah….eso….je je…si, es gracioso *supongo*-

-¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Talker. Oye pequeña, ¿tú no tienes amigas?-

-bueno…..sí, pero hoy no han venido-

-¿te vas sola a casa?-

-normalmente voy con ellas dos, ¿por?-

-bueno, dado que conozco a tu familia supongo que no te importará que te acompañe ¿verdad?-

-¿quieres acompañarme?- pregunto ella

-si, así evitaremos que esas dos te causen problemas, sólo mientras tus amigas no están ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡bien! ¡será divertido!-

-bien, mas rato vendré a por ti-

-¡adiós Talker!-

XXX

Realmente no me agradan mucho los niños, pero ella me recordaba mucho a mí, de hecho, aún me recuerda a mí.

Cuando era un potrillo nadie me molestaba por la ausencia de cutie mark porque era totalmente normal a esa edad, pero cuando entré en el instituto y seguía sin ella, las burlas comenzaron. Me escondían los libros, me robaban materiales, y muy a menudo bajaban mis pantalones para mostrar mi mayor vergüenza, mi "flanco en blanco" como solían decir por allí. Yo no les guardaba rencor a esos chicos, gracias a eso conocí a Twilight, ¿cómo iba a guardarles rencor si gracias a ello soy quien soy ahora? Un gruñido proveniente de a saber dónde me interrumpió. Era mi estómago, otra vez olvidé que no comí nada. Pero falta poco para el almuerzo, no creo que haya problema en esperar un rato más, si como ahora no podré comer nada mas tarde…sin mencionar que mi metabolismo se desordenaría por completo y…..¡oh por Celestia! ya estoy nervioso otra vez.

XXX

Pasó un rato y fui a buscar a Applebloom, no quería que esas chicas la molestaran de nuevo. Al llegar ella estaba esperando en la entrada, cuando me vio vino hacia mí y fuimos camino a Sweet Apple Acres, pero algo nos esperaba durante el camino, y era algo que no me iba a agradar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya….. ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Pero si son Apple-llorona y el que intenta hacer de padre-

*¿padre?...oh, ya veo, había olvidado que los padres Apple ya no están*

-disculpen señoritas, creí haberles pedido que no se acercaran a esta chica-dije yo ocultando a Applebloom detrás de mí.

-a nadie le importa lo que diga un "flanco en blanco"- dijo Tiara

*un momento* -disculpa "diamond" ¿podrías decirme por qué estás tan segura de que soy eso?

-no sea ridículo señor, es obvio que usted lo es, ¿por qué cubriría su flanco si no?-

-wow…eso fue descortés-

Entonces las dos comenzaron a apuntarnos con sus cascos a Applebloom y a mí gritando:

-¡FLANCOS EN BLANCO! ¡FLANCOS EN BLANCO!-

Todos los que caminaban por el lugar comenzaron a mirarnos mientras esas dos horribles niñas se burlaban de nosotros. Por un momento las miré y en ellas vi a todos los que en el pasado me habían tratado mal por esto mismo. Entonces enloquecí de furia

*se acabó ser cortés*

-¿T….Talker?-dijo applebloom asustada por mi expresión facial

ENTONCES ESTALLÉ

-AL MENOS NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS CUTIE MARKS DE PORQUERÍA. (señalé a tiara) TÚ TIENES UNA TIARA, ESO NO ES UN TALENTO, SÓLO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES UNA MIMADA Y UNA RICACHONA QUE NUNCA SERVIRÁ PARA NADA MÁS QUE PARA GASTAR DINERO Y CREERSE UNA REINA (luego señalé a Silver) Y TÚ TIENES UNA CUCHARA, ¿ESO PARA QUE SIRVE? ¿PARA TOMAR SOPA?-

-¡BUUUUUUUUUH!- Todos los presentes comenzaron a abuchearme y a lanzarme cosas, me dio tanta rabia que usé mi magia para devolverles la mayoría de los objetos, noté que Applebloom tenía miedo así que dejé las cosas como estaban y soporté ser abucheado durante el resto del viaje a casa. Lo que más me dolía era la vergüenza que debía estar pasando la pobre niña, y pensar que le pedí acompañarla para evitar que algo así pasara.

-lo siento applebloom, creo que me pasé-

-¿pasarte? ¡fue genial! Puede que nos hayan abucheado pero estuviste increíble, gracias por defenderme-

-un placer- le dije sonriendo.

XXX

Llegamos a casa y almorzamos, conocí a la abuela Smith, una adorable ancianita si se me permite decir.

-eresh tan guapo como dijo Applejack, no entiendo como esh posible que esté saliendo con un shoquete como Michael teniéndote a ti sherca- dijo la abuela

-jajaja, no sabría que decirle, si le digo la verdad- reí yo

-Por cierto Talker, Applejack aún no llega así que aún puedes disfrutar del día- dijo BigMac

- Talker, ¿te gustaría ser miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders?-

- ¿Las….Cutie…..Mark Crusaders?-

-¡sí! Somos el mejor club de todo el pueblo, nos dedicamos a buscar nuestro talento probando cualquier actividad que se nos ocurra-

-je je…suena bien…..-

-¿entonces te unirás?-

-supongo que podría ir con vosotras durante mi tiempo libre-

-¡bien! No perdamos más tiempo….ven, te mostraré la casa club-

-Applebloom….ahora…es que…no puedo irme en mitad de la conversa…-

-tranquilo Talker, siempre esh un plasher que Applebloom haga nuevosh amigosh-

-¡ya la has oído! ¡vámonos!- dijo Applebloom tirando de mi camisa, intentando llevarme a la puerta.

XXX

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando y divirtiéndonos en la casa club. Las otras integrantes del club habían venido y para mi sorpresa, una de ellas era la hermana de la señorita Rarity.

-…..¿PARA QUE SIRVE? ¿PARA TOMAR SOPA?- decía Applebloom frente a sus amigas.

-ja ja ja, mi imitas estupendamente-dije yo riendo.

-wow, ¿en verdad soportaste todos esos abucheos?- decía scotaloo

-si, bueno…..no fue para tanto, unos pocos ponys…-

En ese momento Applejack entró en la cabaña.

-vaya, veo que os estáis divirtiendo-

Applebloom corrió a abrazarla *que bonito :´)*

-¿Talker? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo ella riéndose

-se ha unido a las cutie mark crusaders- contestó Sweetie belle

-eso está muy bien. Talker, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?-

*oh-oh* -esto….sí-

Applejack y yo nos alejamos un poco de la cabaña y ella comenzó a hablar.

-que sepas que me he enterado de tu incidente con esas chicas, me alegra que hayas defendido a Applebloom pero has quedado como un auténtico abusador. He en el pueblo dejen de hablar mal de ti y no le diré nada a Twilight, pero por favor, intenta controlarte en un futuro. Y respecto de tus deberes, pues creo que teniendo en cuenta que estás aquí para aprender sobre la amistad, supongo que podemos contar a las CMC como un buen ejemplo para que aprendas a relacionarte…ese será tu deber.

-de acuerdo señorita Applejack-

-y…por favor…no me digas "señorita"…..me haces sentir como uno de esos aristócratas estirados que conocí en Canterlot-

-de acuerdo Applejack-

Entonces volví a la cabaña de las CMC y las risas y carcajadas volvieron a surgir, quién lo diría, al final resulta que los niños SI me agradan.

XXX

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo

PD: no creo que la verdadera aventura comience hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, tomaos todo esto como un preludio.

Y Talker no es pedófilo, mi bisabuelo siempre dice "no hay que confundir velocidad con tocino".


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos he estado leyendo los reviews y los contestaré aquí mismo

Hikari Riotera, es cierto que aparecen demasiados alumnos así que seguiré tu consejo y quitaré a alguien. Y lo del lemon, pues esta historia quería hacerla seria así que no creo que lo vaya a poner. Pero estate atento para cuando suba algún que otro fic que sea totalmente lemon.

Kanututrolleador, te prometo que me esforzaré en subir capítulos más a menudo. Pero por favor, no me mandes a la mierda, no tengo ganas de ir allí.

JiRaiYa, siento mucho haber borrado mi otro fic, es que me di cuenta de que no tenía demasiado sentido pero en honor a los pocos a los que sí les gustó , lo voy a subir de nuevo con algunos cambios argumentales básicos.

Gracias por los reviews y ahora disfrutad de la historia:

XXX

Ahí estaba yo, despertándome en mi habitación otra vez. Hice lo de siempre y me dispuse a salir hacia la puerta. Al principio me sorprendí al ver que no estaba en Canterlot, entonces recordé que me habían reubicado, a veces cuando estas medio dormido tu cabeza te juega unas bromas que…..bah…olvidadlo, da igual.

Según me habían informado debía ir con Pinkie Pie para otro trabajo. Llegué a Sugar Cube Corner y saludé a los ya para mi familiares dueños del lugar (recordad que había estado allí hace un par de días) Entonces Pinkie salió de la nada (creo que me habían mencionado que esta chica puede desafiar algunas leyes de la física, básicamente, aparece donde y cuando menos te lo esperas)

-¡hola! ¿estás listo para ayudarme a hacer cupcakes y que seamos muuuuuy buenos amigos?-dijo ella saltando a mi alrededor y mareándome bastante

Yo la sujeté delante de mío un momento para que se quedara quieta y le dije-si, si estoy listo-

Ella se quedó mirándome un momento y luego volvió a saltar de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, todo bien por aquí, nos vamos pinkie, cuida bien del lugar- dijo de repente la dueña del establecimiento.

-okey dokey lokey- dijo la hiperactiva pony

*este va a ser un laaaargo día*

-bien Talker, Twilight dijo que tenías que aprender sobre la luminiscencia-

-convivencia, pinkie, convivencia- dije yo

-ah bueno, eso será más fácil-

-y…..¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-

-atenderás a los clientes-

*ouch*

Al rato estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a una pony gris con melena rubia y de cutie mark unas burbujas (aplausos del público)

-que desea-

-¡un muffin!-

-lo siento señorita, no tenemos de eso, ¿desea un cupcake?-

-oh, ¿pero seguro que no tiene un muffin?-

-no señorita, en verdad lo siento-

-¿seguro segurísimo?-

-¡QUE NO! ME CACHIS EN LA MAR SALADA, YA LE HE DICHO QUE NO TENEMOS DE ESO Y…..-

A que lo adivináis, todos los clientes del establecimiento me estaban mirando *que vergüenza* entonces lentamente descendí y me escondí detrás del mostrador mientras pinkie intentaba arreglar la situación.

Ese fue el primer y último cliente que atendí en el día, y probablemente en toda mi vida. Pinkie intentó de todo para ablandarme, organizó la típica fiesta de bienvenida que le hace a todo el mundo, quiso que gastáramos bromas junto a Rainbow Dash, pero yo como siempre…serio.

Total, estuvieron todas ellas intentando integrarme durante toda una semana pero nada servía, yo lo intentaba, lo juro, pero es que me cuesta mucho adaptarme a la gente. O acaso creíais que Nash y Alan me cayeron bien desde el primer día. Las únicas que no se rindieron finalmente conmigo fueron las CMC aunque de todos modos Scotaloo repetía constantemente que yo ya no era tan divertido. Creo que no solo decepcioné a Twilight, creo que decepciono a cada persona que se acerca a mí. ¡AH! Y para colmo cuando estaba con Fluttershy ese conejo…¡Angel! Así se llamaba el condenado….me fastidió tanto que me puse como un energúmeno y grité como un loco, Fluttershy se asustó tanto que corrió a su casa y no volvió a abrirme la puerta….creo que ahora SI que he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

XXX

Estaba tirado bajo un árbol leyendo otro de mis libros cuando un pegaso que me resultaba bastante familiar se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado. La reconocí cuando decidí apartar la vista de mi libro, se trataba de la misma pegaso a la que grité unos días antes.

-hola- dijo ella

-emmm ¿hola?- le respondí yo

-¿cómo te encuentras?-

-bien….¿y tu? *que feo me suena tutear a la gente pero qué se le va a hacer*-

-Bien ¿quieres un muffin?- Alargó su pezuña con un muffin en ella para ofrecérmelo pero creo que calculó mal la trayectoria porque acabo aplastándolo contra mi libro ensuciándolo.

-PERO QUE DEMON….-me callé cuando vi que su expresión cambió a una de tristeza

-lo…lo siento….-dijo sentándose

-ya…no importa *venga ya, ella no tiene la culpa de que yo sea un maldito antisocial*-

-no es culpa mía, yo sólo soy así y no hay nada que pueda hacer-

-dímelo a mí, soy incapaz de caerle bien a la gente, como si yo hubiera elegido ser así-

-yo siempre tiro cosas y la gente me grita muy a menudo-

-y yo soy de los que gritan muy a menudo-

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, ninguno estaba feliz con su propia forma de ser.

-pero no tenemos que ser perfectos- dijo ella

-no lo somos y no lo seremos-dije yo

-hay que aprender a aceptarnos tal y como somos-

-de eso se trata….ahora lo entiendo-

-¿entender qué?-

-de eso se trata ser amigos, no hay que cambiar para caerle bien a los demás, debes unirte a la gente que muestre afinidad, gente que te entienda y te acepte tal y como eres. Y del mismo modo tampoco hay que cambiar a tus amigos para que sean perfectos para ti, debes aprender a vivir con sus defectos. Twilight, las mane 6, las princesas, todos ellos tenían razón-

-¡tienes razón!, ¿pero eso no nos hace similares?-

-es…¡es verdad! Eso significa que tú…..tú…¿quieres…ser mi amiga?-

-¡si!-

-genial, por fin comprendo cómo funcionan las cosas, ahora todo estará bien. ¿quieres ir a por más muffins?-

-no me podría negar a eso-dijo ella riéndose

-oh, casi lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Talker-

-y yo me llamo Derpy-

XXX

Durante los siguientes días me levantaba temprano y preguntaba a cada una de las portadoras si tenían algún trabajo para mí. Todos los días la respuesta era NO, creo que no quieren tener a un problemático como yo cerca….genial. Al menos como factor positivo está que al tener tanto tiempo libre puedo juntarme más con Derpy. A diferencia de mí, ella SI tiene un trabajo, así que la acompaño a repartir el correo por todo el pueblo y….en ocasiones la ayudo porque, ya sabéis, su pequeño problema. Luego vamos debajo del árbol donde nos hicimos amigos y le leo algunos versos, o historias, o cualquier cosa. Es divertido tener alguien con quien llevarte bien, sobre todo ahora que Alan y Nash no están conmigo.

XXX

Hoy fue un día triste para mí, creí que me alegraría regresar a Canterlot, pero el modo en que ocurrió no fue precisamente feliz. Recibí una carta por correo, me la entregó Derpy.

Aprendiz Talker:

Lamentamos informarle que Alan Llantén falleció el pasado miércoles 18 de Julio a causa de una rara enfermedad crónica. Le ofrecemos nuestro más sincero pésame y esperamos que asista a su entierro dentro de dos días. También le invitamos a que venga a buscar las posesiones que su amigo dejó a su nombre.

ATTE. Dep. de defunciones de Canterlot

Cuando leí la carta mi primera reacción fue *pero qué….*. Luego la leí de nuevo para asegurarme de que no había leído mal. Pero así fue, no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas….para luego quedarme llorando durante mucho rato abrazado a mi amiga. Ella no dijo nada, sólo estuvo allí intentando que mejorara pero sin ningún resultado, al final simplemente se quedó allí conmigo.

XXX

Vaya, eso en verdad fue triste. Pero podríamos decir que es el evento que marca el comienzo de nuestra aventura, ya lo verán en los próximos dos capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomé el tren a Canterlot por la mañana. Derpy me hizo prometer que volvería a visitarla pronto. Las horas en el tren pasaron una tras otra mientras yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido ¿un mundo sin Alan? ¿Y qué hay de esa "enfermedad crónica"? yo nunca supe nada de eso ¿mi mejor amigo se moría lentamente y no nos lo dijo? Hay veces en que la vida te da estas horribles patadas y tú no tienes otro remedio que sufrir en silencio, porque el que llora en alto es cruelmente juzgado por quienes lo rodean. "la vida es injusta" dicen, ¿Qué sabrán ellos? ¿Acaso han sufrido o están sufriendo lo que tú sufres ahora mismo? Y si lo han hecho ¿Qué derecho tienen de compararse contigo y decir que ellos lo sobrellevaron mejor? Ahora sólo quiero llegar a palacio y despedirme de mi amigo como es debido.

Abrí mi equipaje para sacar una muda de ropa nueva y entonces allí la vi, la roca que prometí que le llevaría a Alan a mi regreso, parece que sí voy a poder cumplir después de todo. La roca era especial, no por ser una roca mágica o algo así de ridículo. La roca me la dio Pinkie Pie, la trajo de la granja de rocas de sus padres para que no le llevara "cualquier roca" a mi fallecido amigo. Cuando terminé de hacer lo que debía me acosté y caí, una vez más, profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente había llegado a Canterlot, en la estación me esperaban Twilight y Nash. Twilight me recibió con un abrazo muy maternal, luego le abrí mis brazos a Nash y lloramos uno en los brazos del otro. Pero si había alguien que debía sentirse peor que nosotros, ese alguien era Luna. Ella sabía que esto pasaría, pero aún así decidió mantener a Alan como su alumno, más como un gesto de cariño que como cualquier otra cosa. Me sentí horrible al verla llorando de esa forma, observando el cuerpo sin vida de su pupilo, el cual había pedido que no fuera movido de su cama hasta el momento del funeral. Él sabía incluso en qué momento exacto moriría, sólo se tumbó en su cama a esperar su inminente final mientras Luna le acompañaba. Por lo que nos contó en un momento de confesión, Alan le pidió que le cantara "children of the night" antes de morir. Que horrible tortura y a la vez que bello acto de nobleza debió ser quedarse junto a él hasta el momento mismo de su fin.

Tras darle mi pésame a Luna y a los padres de Alan, supe que Gregor había vuelto con su mentora al imperio de cristal pocos días antes de la muerte de Alan, pero que había sido invitado al entierro (debo recordaros que yo era el único que se llevaba mal con Gregor, no obstante con Alan se llevaba bastante bien, así como con Nash) Cuando lo vi llegar decidí comportarme correctamente y no provocar problemas hasta que todo esto terminase. Al día siguiente era el entierro y yo no quería hacer nada más que dormir de nuevo en mi verdadera habitación y desear que todo esto hubiera sido solo un sueño. Desear despertarme otra vez en el mismo día en que las mane 6 vinieron de visita y esta vez no romperle las gafas a Gregor para no tener que ir a ponyville y de ese modo haber estado junto a Alan en el momento de su muerte. Entonces recordé a Derpy y me di cuenta de que las cosas ocurrieron como debían haber ocurrido, que no había modo de cambiar la situación.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sin ánimos, hice lo de siempre y me dirigí a la sala de tronos, donde Nash, Twilight y Celestia me esperaban junto a dos guardias de la noche para llevar a Alan a su lugar de reposo final. Los padres de Alan pidieron que fuera incinerado y que las cenizas les fueran entregadas a ellos, pero una breve revisión a su testamento reveló que había pedido ser enterrado en los jardines de la princesa Luna, por lo que no pudieron negarse. La primera en decir unas palabras fue Luna, pero a la mitad del discurso no supo contener las lágrimas y tuvo que ser frenada por Celestia antes de que se desmoronara sobre el cuerpo de Alan. Yo fui el último en hablar, y lo único que supe decir entre lágrimas fue: "no sufráis por él, se ha ido a Avalon". Acto seguido me saqué mi collar con la runa vikinga "pehr" grabada sobre una pequeña pieza de madera barnizada y se lo coloqué con cuidado de no alterar su posición original. El resto del entierro fue normal. Los dos guardias de la noche comenzaron a soltar tierra sobre su cuerpo y luego cada uno de nosotros dejó un objeto propio junto a la lápida que llevaba escrito el epitafio: "Ser o no ser". Coloqué la roca que pinkie me dio. Todos se fueron menos Luna, yo me iba a ofrecer para acompañarla pero creo que en estos momentos prefiere estar sola.

XXX

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco procedimos a la lectura completa del testamento.

-A mis padres dejo todos los álbumes de fotos excepto el que titula como "friends" el cual deberá ser poseído por mis tres amigos decidiendo entre ellos el reparto de su contenido-

-A mi estimado compañero Gregor dejo todos mis instrumentos de medición y mi libro de arquitectura neoclásica-

-A mi querida Nashikku le serán entregados todos mis útiles de dibujo y escritura excepto la pluma adornada con lapislázuli, la cual deberá ser obtenida por mi mentora, la princesa Luna-

-Finalmente, a mi mejor amigo Talker le dejo todos mis libros excepto la colección de historia de la magia, la cual será entregada a su mentora Twilight Sparkle. También le dejo a Talker este documento adjunto que espero y le sea útil en un futuro cercano-

-El resto de mis posesiones serán devueltas a mi familia o donadas a alguna institución benéfica de prestigio-

XXX

Cada uno de nosotros recogió lo que nos correspondía. Luego fui a mi habitación no sin antes despedirme de la familia de Alan, la cual se fue inmediatamente después. Me senté en mi escritorio y cogí uno de los muchos libros que mi amigo me había dejado. Leí y leí hasta que bien entrada la noche sentí que una voz me llamaba, era Twilight.

-es hora de dormir- dijo acercándose

-no tengo sueño-

-bueno, entonces aprovecha para investigar el zócalo-

-Twilight, estoy sancionado ¿lo recuerdas?-

-ya no, no quería decírtelo antes porque estábamos muy tristes por lo de Alan, pero les he hablado a Celestia y Luna de tus progresos y han decidido que puedes volver a tus clases normales, genial ¿no?-

-oh…si, genial-

-pero tú no estás conforme ¿verdad? A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a las chicas, si te apetece puedo reubicarte en ponyville-

-¿de verdad harías eso por mí?-

-por supuesto, pero no podrás continuar sin el zócalo, eso significa que no te graduarás, al menos no en este examen.-

-estoy…dispuesto a aceptar eso-

-veo que si has forjado una gran amistad-

-eso creo-

-echas de menos a Alan ¿verdad?-

-¿cómo podría no hacerlo?-

-¿necesitas un abrazo?-

-si-

Entonces se acercó y yo lloré como un bebé, casi tanto como cuando estaba con Derpy.

XXX

Finalmente, tras muchas horas de viaje llegué a ponyville. Como era de imaginar, Derpy estaba esperándome allí. Todo lo que hice fue abrazarla amistosamente y luego fuimos juntos a completar su jornada laboral, cuando terminamos fuimos al árbol de siempre con una buena dotación de muffins y un buen libro. No sé en qué punto ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Solo sé que cuando desperté ya era de noche. Tuve que agitar a Derpy para despertarla y al final acabé acompañándola hasta su casa. Luego fui tranquilamente hasta la mía y me acosté, pero había dormido tanto antes que ahora tenía insomnio así que decidí echar un vistazo al documento que me dejó Alan. Abrí cuidadosamente el sobre revelando una serie de hojas de papel con apuntes e indicaciones extrañas. La primera página llevaba escrito un mensaje para mí:

Estimado Talker:

Si estás leyendo esto probablemente yo esté muerto y el misterio del zócalo siga sin resolverse. Luna y yo hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo, ella lo sabía todo, sabía que yo moriría y sabía que serías tú quien descubriría todo. En las siguientes páginas están todos los avances de la investigación que no compartí con Gregor ni con Nashikku. No dejes que esto caiga en malas manos o toda equestria podría estar en peligro. Recuerda mantenerte positivo y olvida el hecho de que yo ya no esté. Yo me he ido a Ávalon, y algún día tú también vendrás aquí conmigo, todos lo hacen.

XXX

Tras muchas semanas de investigación logré reunir suficiente información sobre el zócalo como para presentársela a Twilight. Puede que no me sirva para graduarme (ella me avisó de que si me iba de Canterlot no podría) pero al menos así cumpliría con la última voluntad de Alan. No obstante, no quería irme aún, tenía mucho por hacer aquí. Recientemente conseguí un trabajo como…..¿lo adivinas?...sí…en Sugar Cube Corner. Gracias a Derpy aprendí a relacionarme con la gente y ahora ya nadie me odia. Los viejos días de gritarle a todo el mundo se acabaron para mí así que pinkie me dio otra oportunidad y al final me permitió quedarme como empleado fijo. Ahora soy el repartidor, lo cual es bueno porque muy a menudo mi ruta coincide con la de Derpy y a veces llevo pedidos a casa de nuevos amigos como Lyra, Bon Bon y muchas otras personas que hacen que mi vida sea divertida. Al fin puedo decir que mi vida es plena. Mi rutina no me aburre, paso las tardes con mi nueva mejor amiga Derpy, las noches las paso hablando con Twilight a través de aquel genial hechizo de telepatía. A veces visito a Fluttershy, aún no sabe lo que siento por ella pero debo tomarme las cosas con calma, después de todo es bastante….susceptible. Ángel ya me respeta y no me hace enfadar como solía hacer antes. Lamentablemente he tenido poco tiempo para las CMC aunque de vez en cuando voy a visitarlas para ver cómo va todo por allí. Muy a menudo la abuela Smith me invita a almorzar con ellos. También intenta que salga con Applejack, creo que no le cae muy bien Michael. Por cierto, Michael ha vuelto a Manehattan, al parecer las cosas están algo agitadas por allí. Por lo que se rumorea, está intentando reunir pruebas sobre una pequeña pero peligrosa mafia de la que se sospecha está detrás de muchas desapariciones extrañas. Pero eso es problema de los que vivan allí, y yo estoy en el pueblo más tranquilo de Equestria. Últimamente he conocido gente muy interesante, como zecora, una cebra muy simpática que vino desde una tierra muy lejana y ahora se dedica a ayudar a la gente con sus pociones mágicas y cosas así. También conocí a Discord, un tipo algo excéntrico pero bastante simpático después de todo.

XXX

Han pasado más semanas y yo creo que ya es hora de ir a Canterlot a presentar los resultados de la investigación. Como siempre, cogí el tren y cuando llegué fui recibido por Nash y Twilight. Es hora de realizar mi presentación.

-y finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que estos grabados son en realidad un mapa- contaba yo

-pero…¿un mapa a qué?-preguntó Luna

-bien, ahí es donde entran los documentos de Alan. Al parecer el mapa señala el lugar exacto donde se encuentra la tumba de Stonesword King-

-¿Stonesword King?, creí que era sólo un mito-dijo Gregor incrédulo

-eso es lo que por años se nos ha ocultado, él fue real, y allí fuera está su legado, esperando a que lo encontremos-

-¿Qué es lo que propones?-preguntó Celestia

-hagamos una expedición y encontremos esa tumba. Si Alan quería que la encontráramos será por algo-

-suena bien-dijo Gregor

-yo me apunto-dijo Nash

-¿qué necesitas para la expedición?- preguntó Luna

-bien, primero necesitaré un grupo competente de ponies, no podemos ir solos nosotros tres-

-Dispondrás de tu equipo, ¿algo más?-

-el equipamiento que sea necesario-

-si eso es todo puedes retirarte, nosotras te avisaremos cuando todo esté listo-

-muchas gracias, sus majestades-

Entonces me fui a mi habitación y observé una de las fotos que Alan me había dejado y que yo guardaba en un bonito marco en mi velador.

-Estamos muy cerca, Alan-

XXX

WOOOW, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes ¿eh?


	5. Chapter 5

Holas chicos, leí los nuevos reviews y aquí los contesto:

LG77: perdóname por haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo cap….es que generalmente la inspiración me llega de la nada y entonces escribo, y estos días no llegó. La inspiración es muy maleducada, aparece cuando le da la gana.

Silverwolf850: Bien, es justo lo que quería, que a la gente le resultara interesante. Gracias por hacerme saber que realmente funcionó.

Quesadilla: ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES REÍRTE DE UNA MUERTE TAN TRISTE?!

Nether135: me gusta tu review, es simple y preciso.

Esoysam: pues realmente tenía pensados 15 capítulos, puede que un par más o un par menos, quién sabe.

Yira: eso es porque Alan es como el hijo que Luna nunca tuvo.

XXX

My little Excalibur: ACTO II

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que las princesas aceptaron mi proposición de realizar una expedición en busca de la tumba de stonesword King. Hoy he recibido las noticias que quería: las princesas han dado luz verde a nuestro proyecto y finalmente podremos desentrañar ese misterio que lleva siglos sin resolverse.

Acabo de partir hacia la lejana uniterra, población: un puñado de ponies terrestres que no pueden permitirse migrar hacia zonas mejores. Un lugar que si bien en su día fue próspero y feliz, se perdió en una época de total oscuridad, horribles calamidades y muchas otras cosas que peguen con el adjetivo "horrible". Ocurrió algo muy similar al imperio de cristal. La diferencia es que hasta ahora a las princesas les fue imposible devolver el encanto y todo lo bueno a este lugar cuya tristeza en el ambiente va más allá de lo imaginado por cualquier habitante de Equestria.

NA: recordad que Equestria es un mundo casi perfecto…..o como mi buen amigo XDanTeX dice… "un mundo casi ideal"

Miro por la ventana del vagón y no veo nada fuera de lo normal, sólo praderas, alguna que otra arboleda y casi al final del trayecto se supone que se verán vastos campos abandonados y vegetación muerta….muy bonito, al menos desde un punto de vista poético o tal vez bohemio….qué más da….voy a leer algo así el viaje no se hace tan largo.

XXX

Acabo de llegar…este lugar me da muy mal rollo, no sé si me explico. Nos estamos hospedando en un hotel propiedad de un tal BM, al parecer él es el que maneja el cotarro. En otras palabras "el que mueve los hilos". El tal BM es dueño de los pocos pueblos que aún quedan en pie en las zonas apartadas de uniterra, así que hubo que hacer unos cuantos arreglos y tratos para convencerle de que nos dejara pasar por su territorio (puede que no sea al dueño de uniterra pero sus pueblos son los más cercanos a los que podríamos acudir en caso de emergencia). A mí en lo personal no me agradaba mucho la idea de negociar con él ya que según Michael ese tipo no es trigo limpio.

XXX

Ahora mismo estoy en las ruinas con un equipo formado por Nash, Gregor, yo y las ponies más atléticas (y competitivas) que conozco (si, estoy hablando de Applejack y Rainbow Dash). Gregor se empeña en clasificar cada estructura que encuentra aquí, en serio, TODO. Nashikku es dibujante así que le está ayudando con el asunto. Esos dos andan muy unidos últimamente, pero sinceramente me importa tres pepinos, yo sólo quiero llegar al fondo de esto para enorgullecer a mi maestra de una vez por todas.

-¿Por dónde empezamos, jefe?-preguntó Rainbow Dash

-¿jefe?- dije yo

-Eres alumno de Twilight, y además el líder de la expedición, eres algo así como el jefe-contestó Applejack

-*jefe, suena bien* esto…..ok….podríamos empezar buscando esto- dije yo sacando una foto de la carpeta de Alan. La foto mostraba un panteón (me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Alan para conseguir todo esto)-

Pasamos toda la tarde buscando el panteón. Estamos en la capital de Uniterra, también era un imperio así que era de esperar que hubiera grandes urbes como ésta. Pero aún así es ridículamente grande. Al final volvimos al hotel sin ningún hallazgo importante. Como tengo insomnio me quedaré investigando los documentos de Alan.

A la mañana siguiente, madrugué más de lo normal. Aún no había amanecido cuando hice todo lo que suelo hacer por las mañanas y luego salí y usé una vieja vagoneta para viajar a Manechester.

NA: Manechester viene de mane (melena) Y Manchester (la ciudad real en la que está basada). Es como decir "Manehattan"

Realmente este lugar no está tan en ruinas, sólo necesita unos pocos arreglos. No hay muchas casas destrozadas ni nada por el estilo. Sólo un montón de vegetación exageradamente desarrollada. Al ser una ciudad totalmente deshabitada el único modo de llegar es usar la vieja vagoneta antes mencionada para llegar hasta allí.

XXX

Acabo de encontrarme un obelisco, mide aproximadamente unos 15 metros de alto por 1 de ancho y su punta es piramidal. Un obelisco como cualquier otro de no haber sido por que casi al final de éste, un par de centímetros antes de llegar a la parte en forma de pirámide, se pueden observar, por las caras este y oeste, una lente de cristal en cada una. Por alguna razón, Alan dejó una foto de este obelisco en el documento.

Estaba amaneciendo y el sol salía cuando pude darme cuenta de que la luz entraba por la lente que apuntaba al este y salía por la del oeste mostrando un compacto y muy visible rayo de luz que apuntaba hacia una montaña a lo lejos. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que en la colina, el reflejo del rayo provocó un gran destello. Ansioso por saber qué encontraría allí, cometí la estupidez de ir solo.

[Narrador omnisciente]

Esa misma noche, en la suite de Talker.

-¡Nos hemos pateado toda la ciudad y aún no le hemos encontrado!- decía Rainbow Dash

-¿Dónde puede haberse metido?-se preguntaba Gregor

-¡puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa! ¿y…y si salió a pasear y se encontró una mantícora o…o algo peor?- lloriqueaba Nashikku

-tranquila dulzura, seguramente sólo esté perdido- decía Applejack intentando consolarla.

-es…es que no lo entiendes, Talker es mi mejor amigo- decía Nash

-¡eh! ¿y yo qué soy?-replicaba Greg algo indignado

-es que….cuando tú apenas ibas a Canterlot mis mejores amigos eran Alan y Talker. ¡YA PERDÍ A ALAN, NO QUIERO PASAR POR LO MISMO OTRA VEZ!-

-Tranquila, pronto llegarán los hombres de BM y le encontrarán- decía Rainbow Dash

-emmm….creo que ya han llegado-dijo Gregor

-Buenas noches- dijo un diamond dog que llevaba un sombrero de fieltro y una camisa negros. Éste iba acompañado de otros dos que vestían igual.

-¿son ustedes los hombres de BM?-preguntó Gregor caminando hacia él-

-así es- respondió el Diamond dog -¿tienen alguna pista al menos? ¿el último sitio donde pudo estar?-

Nashikku señaló el escritorio y el Diamond dog fue hasta allí y observó todos los papeles. La foto del obelisco llamó su atención y dijo –creo que ya sé dónde encontrarle- dijo el Diamond dog sonriendo. Todos en la habitación le miraban a la cara sorprendidos. –ustedes quédense aquí mientras los chicos y yo vamos a investigar. Les avisaremos si pasa algo.

Horas más tarde [3:30 am] [habitación de Nashikku]

-….Knock…Knock…Knock…-

-….mmmmmmm….-

-…..Knock…..knock…..knock…-

-mmmmm…..¿eh?...¡ya voy!-

Nashikku abrió la puerta para ver a un Smile dog.

-buenas noches, venía para informarle de que hemos encontrado un par de pistas sobre el paradero de su compañero-

-¿e…en serio?-

-Si...¿sería tan amable de avisar a sus compañeros y venir conmigo?-

-p…por supuesto-

Nash cepilló su melena rápidamente (no iba a salir toda despeinada) y galopó a toda velocidad entrando en las habitaciones para despertar a sus compañeros.

[Habitación de Gregor]

-Gregor…psssss….Gregor…..¡GREEEGOOOR!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-

-¡venga! ¡vamos! ¡creo que lo han encontrado!-

-¿en serio?-

-si, venga, levántate de una vez-

[Lobby del hotel, un rato más tarde]

Gregor sujetaba una bolsa con hielo pegada a sus genitales.

-En verdad lo siento, dulzura. No tengo un muy buen despertar- dijo AJ sonrojada de vergüenza.

-m…mejor vámonos ya- respondió Gregor

[Obelisco de Manechester, unas horas más tarde]

-y por las huellas creemos que ha ido hacia allí- dijo el Diamond dog señalando una gran montaña a lo lejos

-si vamos ahora que está amaneciendo tal vez lleguemos al atardecer- dijo otro

-pero…¿por qué iría Talker ahí- se preguntaba Gregor

-ni idea- decía Nashikku

NA: y ahora se supone que debería haber escrito un resumen de cómo llegaron hasta la montaña, pero como me daba flojera sólo usaré otro salto de tiempo.

[UNAS HORAAAAAS MAS TARDEEEEEEE] (léelo con la voz del narrador de Bob Esponja)

El grupo llega hasta lo alto de una montaña, en ella hay una compuerta de piedra con algunos grabados muy similares a los del zócalo de hace unos meses. El diamond dog líder desliza una roca que se encuentra a unos metros de la compuerta accionando un mecanismo que hace que ésta se abra.

Cuaderno de campo de Gregor

La arquitectura del sitio es increíble, la cueva ha sido excavada y no formada por fuerzas naturales. La entrada es una compuerta de piedra movida por un mecanismo bastante avanzado para su época…

-Gregor por favor, deja eso-

-ok-dijo Gregor un poco triste (pobre, están reprimiendo su deseo de documentar)

-¡ahí está!-gritó Applejack señalando a un Talker inconsciente.

Todos se acercaron menos los Diamond dogs, de los cuales dos vigilaban la entrada y el tercero (el líder) observaba desde unos pocos metros.

-¡Oh, no! s….¡SU CUERNO ESTÁ ROTO!

Rainbow Dash comenzó a agitar el cuerpo de Talker a ver si se despertaba.

-Parece deshidratado, démosle agua a ver si lo reanimamos un poco- dijo Gregor abriendo una cantimplora.

Applejack levantó ligeramente la cabeza de Talker y Nashikku le dio de beber. Talker comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-¿Na…Nash?-

-¡Talker!-gritó ella excitada y abrazando a su amigo.

-Nash….me obstruyes las vías respiratorias-

-ups…perdón- dijo un poco sonrojada

-¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?-preguntó Talker intentando incorporarse apoyándose en una roca.

-Ellos nos han ayudado, son los hombres de BM- dijo Applejack señalando al Diamond Dog

-¡¿E….ÉL?!-dijo Talker espantado

-Talker, tranquilízate-dijo Gregor

-ESOS TIPOS NO SON BUENOS- dijo Talker

-cálmate dulzura, sin su ayuda tu seguirías aquí atrapado- dijo AJ

-E…ESO ES LO QUE INTENTO DECIROS…..ESE TIPO ES EL QUE ME DEJÓ AQUÍ-

-¡¿Q….QUE?!- gritan los cuatro al unísono

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Adiós amigos- dice el Diamond dog que había salido silenciosamente y había hecho que sus dos compañeros deslizaran la roca nuevamente encerrando a los cinco amigos en la cueva.

Continuará


End file.
